A Series Of GaLe Events
by Sheni800
Summary: A series of events between Gajeel and Levy and different situations in which they fight, laugh, and maybe even something else like, love maybe? Battles, discussions, but no matter how much they fight, they will always care for each other. Magic will be involved in their lives like it always has been, but what happens with it you'll have to find out for yourself.
1. Special Training

I'm sorry this is so short! I promise that the next chapter will be longer and I hope that you give my stories a chance guys, thank you.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. The creator is Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Special Training**

"Solid Script: Heat Spell!", Levy shouted as she forced her magic upon Gajeel. Gajeel took the attack without even trying to dodge it and the grunting sound that Gajeel made after the attack hit gave Levy a boost in confidence.

"That actually hurt shorty…", Gajeel said while brushing the scorch marks from his body.

"Are you ready to suffer the consequences?", Gajeel questioned with a fanged smile, just frightening enough to stop anyone in their tracks, but not Levy. She was very accustomed to his dragon-like smile and actually liked it, as long as they were alone, that is.

"Oh please, Gajeel", Levy said teasingly."

"You and I both now that you won't hurt me, even if we are training!", Levy implied while looking at him with confident eyes. As Gajeel looked at those eyes, he knew she was serious and that he had to show her that even if they were training, he wouldn't hold back.

"Oh really?", He said with one of his non-existent eyebrows lifted.

"Iron Dragon God Sword!", Gajeel shouted as he attacked without warning.

"Are you crazy?! You could have killed me!", Levy shouted freaked out at how she had barely evaded Gajeel's attack and fell to the ground.

"Didn't you just say that I couldn't hurt you?", Gajeel pointed out while giving her a devious grin. "Geejee!", Gajeel laughed at her reaction. "Do you plan on training or are you just going to lay there defeated?", Gajeel said while staring at her. Gajeel was sure that levy planned to give up and leave, but he was wrong.

"Bring it on, Gajeel!", she said as she stood up, prepared to fight. Gajeel saw a look in her eyes that he had never seen before, it was a fierce look prepared for anything that made him look forward to train with her.

"I ain't gonna hold back shorty!", he exclaimed as he prepared to attack.

"I don't expect you too.", Levy said with a big grin on her face. Levy knew that Gajeel was stronger than her, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying. If it was a few years ago she wouldn't even try, but the Levy now won't give up without a fight.

"Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!", Gajeel shouted as he used his magic and attacked Levy. Levy tried her best to evade it, but: "Aah!", Levy shouted as the attacked graced her. Levy remained firm and still giving her all.

"Solid Script: Fire!", Levy said as she counterattacks. Gajeel blocked it like it was nothing at all, frustrating Levy.

"That fire ain't as hot as Salamander's flame, but close enough.", Gajeel said with a mocking grin on his face. Even though he said that, Gajeel did feel pain from Levy's attack, but he didn't want to let her know that.

"Okay Gajeel. I have to meet with Lu-chan in an hour and I can't meet with her all bruised, so what if we finish this?", Levy asked with an incredibly serious face. Gajeel seemed a little disappointed when he heard this, but Levy couldn't tell why though.

"Fine with me.", Gajeel said trying to hide that he felt disappointed, but failing miserably. Levy felt a bit guilty for the look on his face, but decided to make up for it later even if she didn't know if it was really because of her.

"Let's finish this already", Gajeel said getting ready to roar. When Levy saw what he was going to do, she braced herself and got ready.

Gajeel breathed in heavily and: "Iron Dragon's Roar!", Gajeel screamed as he unleashed his roar attack. Levy didn't waste a second and she counterattacked: "Solid Script: Storm!", she exclaimed as she launched the attacked. As the two attacks clash, a strong wave of energy was created and each struggled to maintain their attacks while keeping their balance. They stood there, maintaining their attacks longer than Gajeel expected from Levy. Eventually the attacks canceled each other out, but only Levy fell to the ground.

"Ouch", whispered Levy while trying to get up.

"Come on shorty", Gajeel said while helping Levy up and putting her arm over his shoulder. "Come on shorty, I'll take you home". It started to rain while they walked to Fairy Hills. After hearing what Gajeel said Levy's heart started beating even faster than when they were training and Gajeel almost crushed her. She felt her face heat up and wouldn't dare to look at his face. Gajeel noticed that she was acting strangely and thought that he should say something.

"You were great today shorty", Gajeel said hoping that she'd look at him and smile. Levy's face reddened even more and was trying to hide it. "Th-thanks.", Levy said, forcing herself to speak. Gajeel noticed she was not herself and turned her face to him so he could see what was wrong. As he saw how red she was, he worried.

"Are you ok shorty?", Gajeel said with a worried look on his face.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine.", Levy said while trying to not sound so nervous. He looked at her with a face that let her knew that something was wrong. Levy, worried he might get the wrong idea, took her arm back and tried to get away, but Gajeel grabbed her by the arm to try and stop her, but Levy tripped and they both fell to the ground.

"Uuuugh…", they both murmured as the bruises each one had, hurt even more because of the fall." Gajeel tried to get up when he realized that he was on top of Levy, and he couldn't help but look at her. The way her hair looked drenched in the rain, and her still red face made Gajeel feel strange and he could feel himself heat up even with the cold rain pouring down.

"Gajeel, do you feel okay?", Levy asked as she saw that he stayed there, staring at her. Gajeel waked from his trance and said: "Yeah". Gajeel felt an urge to get closer to her so he leaned forward. Levy was getting pretty nervous, but she couldn't move, her body wouldn't listen to her. Gajeel got even closer without thinking and Levy was as red as a tomato. Finally she found the strength to move and pushed him, and he fell on his butt to the ground.

"Stupid Gajeel!", she shouted with her face bright red as she ran from him. Gajeel stayed there confused at what had just happened and when he realized she was getting away he yelled: "Let's train again sometime shorty!". As she heard Gajeel she looked back at him at couldn't help but smile. After that, she left and Gajeel stayed there, and looked up at the sky, enjoying the cold from the rain.

"What's wrong with me?!", he shouted as he realized how soft he had acted. "What's wrong with you, you wuss!", Gajeel shouted at himself for not being himself. "Tch! Why does she do this to me?!, Gajeel said to himself while he stayed there under the rain...

Suddenly: "Wait, what?! My iron isn't supposed to rust! What the heck?!", Gajeel shouted to himself as his iron started to rust because of the rain.

* * *

** Author's note: I'm sorry i haven't been able to upload the second chapter! I've been busy with school and my finals are this week so expect the chapter soon! I had already started writing it so please bare with me.**

**Update: My computer kinda...well it fell and it doesn't work anymore so i'm supposing that everything i wrote and was about to upload is gone :(. I'll re-write the second chapter and upload from my dad's computer when i finish, ok? I'm sorry :(**


	2. Encounter

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for that this chapter took so long! I had a lot of difficulties concerning my computer and such, and the first version of this chapter was lost so i ended up writing a completely different version of the chapter xD. I think it was for the best though ^_^. Not many people follow this story, but as long as there's even one follower, I'll keep writing! Haha i guess it sounds kinda cheesy, but it's true :). **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Encounter**

Levy was now at her home in Fairy Hills getting ready to meet with Lucy at the Guild like she had told Gajeel. Gajeel…the very name gave Levy shivers and made her blush as she remembered what happened between them after they finished training.

"I can't believe that actually happened!", Levy shouted feeling confused with how she felt. "I-I...h-he….ugh! Why did he do that?! I still can't wrap my head or feelings around what that jerk was about to do! Wait….feelings? I-I feel nothing when it comes to Gajeel", she said annoyed with herself but could still feel her face heat up and blush. Suddenly, the image of Gajeel in the rain, on top of her came back to her, "No no no! I don't feel like that! I DO NOT like him! He was probably just playing around with me, that jerk!", Levy kept shouting at herself while forgetting why she was changing clothes. "Oh I completely forgot! I have to meet Lu-chan! I'm sooo late, I hope she didn't get angry and left!"

Levy finished getting ready and left her home to walk towards the guild, but then, she thought she could hear a man's voice. "This voice, it sounds familiar…", Levy said as she got closer to where she was hearing the familiar voice. She looked at one of the trees ahead of her and she saw someone sitting on the ground with their back laid against the tree. When she realized who it was, "Gajeel!", Levy thought to herself, knowing that if she said anything, Gajeel's keen ears would pick it up.

"I need to see and talk to her...", Gajeel said as Levy was listening in on him.

"Is he talking about me? There's no way, right?", Levy thought to herself.

"Wasn't she supposed to meet with cheerleader girl soon?", Gajeel said, making Levy realize that he WAS talking about her.

"Why is he here waiting for me? Did he maybe plan to apologize for what he almost did?", Levy struggled with herself. "Well I don't plan to take any chances", Levy thought to herself, but knowing that the real reason was that she wasn't mentally prepared to face him and neither was her heart. Even now, she could feel her heart beating way faster than normal. "Why am I so worked up over his words? Do I want to talk to him? I don't know if I really can…. Why does he make me feel this way?! I-I….can it be? Do I actually like…Gajeel?", Levy thought while stepping back a little, her heart wanting to burst out her chest. She could feel her legs trembling and she wanted to run, but she couldn't move. "Why me?...", Levy accidentally whispered and as if by instinct, Gajeel rapidly turned to face Levy at the sound of her voice.

"Shrimp….you're here? How long have you been standing there?", Gajeel said as he stood up and walked towards Levy. Levy faced down to not show her face full of embarrassment.

"Are you okay, shorty?", Gajeel asked with a voice filled with worry.

"S-stand back…", Levy whispered as she tried to move, but still couldn't move a muscle.

"Huh?", Gajeel said as he tried to understand why Levy was acting so weird, still moving towards Levy.

"I-I said stay away!", Gajeel froze at the surprising reaction that Levy had. Levy immediately realized how she had yelled at him and instantly felt bad, but she couldn't stop now. Levy prepared to run, but Gajeel instantly ran towards her to prevent her from leaving. "I said stay back!", Levy formed a fighting pose rapidly. "Solid Script: Fire!", Levy attacked Gajeel with her magic without holding back, just to not face him.

"Agh!", Gajeel wasn't able to dodge the attack as they were in close range of each other and he fell to the ground.

"Solid Script: Hole!", without warning Levy opened a hole in the spot where Gajeel was and he fell in like a rock, fast and hard. A large "thump" could be heard, meaning that Gajeel had hit the bottom of the hole.

"Hey, Levy! Why'd you do that?! Get me outta here!", Gajeel shouted as he was stuck and his patience wasn't vast enough to wait trapped in a hole.

"Oh no.", Levy realized what she had just done and couldn't help but feel guilty. "What should I do now?", she thought to herself. "Should I help him get out? No. What am I thinking? I just trapped him there, if I get him out now, he would think that I didn't mean it. Of course I actually didn't, but he doesn't need to know that!", Levy argued with herself in her head as she walked back and forth in the same spot.

"Hey!", Levy snapped out of her trance as she heard Gajeel's voice. "What the hell are you doing?! Get me outta here! Now!", Gajeel was getting impatient already. Levy didn't know what to do now, did she help him or just leave him there until someone else helps him?

"Oooo, what should I do? Who would help Gajeel if I leave him there? He wasn't very liked in the guild, not at all. He would surely be ignored even if someone from the guild heard him. Before Levy could decide what to do, she heard a strange noise coming from the hole. She took a peek and gasped at the sight, it was Gajeel jumping from one wall from the hole to the other, almost at the top. Levy shrieked and started to run to get away, but it was too late. Gajeel had already gotten out of the hole and jumped right in front of her, making her stop in her tracks.

"Okay, now then….will you tell me why you've been avoiding and trapping me in holes?", Gajeel asked with a menacing, plus teasing look on his face.

"Eh?…", Levy couldn't form any words and could feel her body trembling, but this time, she had to talk.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?", Gajeel continued. Levy could feel herself heating up again at the thought of telling him that she did all that just to avoid telling him that she had feelings for him.

"I….uh….", Levy was trying to think of an excuse to fool Gajeel, as he wasn't the brightest person. She suddenly started to laugh, awkwardly, but still laughing. Gajeel eyed her curiously, wondering why she was laughing all of a sudden.

"What's so funny, pipsqueak?", Gajeel asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well first of all, I can't believe you fell in the hole! Haha! Classic!", Levy continued to laugh. "That's payback for almost kissing me you idiot!"

"Wait…what?", Gajeel still just plainly looked confused and lost.

"Don't you get it? I lured you to me so I could trap you! I was getting back at you for almost kissing me. Get it, Iron-head ", Levy continued to lie without thinking of the consequences, feeling pressured. Gajeel was speechless for a moment, not knowing how to react at Levy's sudden confession. "Do you really think that I'd let you take advantage of me? I know your type."

"You really think that that's why I did it?", Gajeel said with a surprised look. "I can't believe you! Even after we had such a good time before…"

"I also had a good time, Gajeel, but you took it the wrong way. I don't like you in that way, and I never will, okay?", Levy continued to lie even though she knew that in reality, Gajeel was always on her mind. She knew that she liked him, but she couldn't stop now. It was too late.

"Hmph! It seems like YOU took it the wrong way! Like I would have feelings for a smart-ass shrimp like you!", Gajeel was loosing his patience. That was like bullet to the heart for Levy, she knew she deserved it, but it still hurt. Levy stood there, completely unable to muster any words until she realized that she couldn't give him any reason to think that she wasn't being honest.

"Same here, iron-for-brains!", Levy barked back, surprising herself as she could barely face him. "Let's not train together anymore, okay?"

"Fine with me", Gajeel replied with an annoyed tone.

"Fine.", Levy faced her back to him.

"Fine"., Gajeel did the same.

They both walked in the opposite direction of each other and neither looked back, even though they both felt the same way.


	3. Unwanted Counselors!

Chapter 3: Unwanted Counselors!

~Gajeel P.O.V.~

"What was that shrimp thinking?! What's her problem?! I can't believe her!"

I was muttering to myself while drinking in the guild. I was so angry! At myself _and_ Levy! I still can't believe that she was that kind of person. I thought she was different, but no, she's exactly like everybody else. She judged me without thinking twice! That little runt! I wanted to drink all day and pass out! I don't know why, I just wanted to.. *thump*, I slammed my fist against the table, splitting it in half and caught everybody's attention. I could see the surprised look in everyone's faces, but I didn't care. I was angry and I didn't care about anything! I decided to sit again, but it had to be somewhere else since I destroyed the table so I sat in one of the barstools. I could see that even Mirajane looked surprised, but it was more of a surprised and a bit of anger face.

"You'd better not break that too, Gajeel", Mirajane said with a smile while walking away, but one could feel her anger…"

"Oh shut it."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Good."

At that moment Juvia sat next to me.

"What's wrong, Gajeel-kun?"

"None of your business, rain woman!"

"Juvia has know you for some time and Juvia knows you don't mean that."

"Fine. If you insist...I'm mad at that shrimp who thinks she's so smart and talented."

"You mean Levy-chan?"

"Yeah...that little know-it-all elf. She purposely burned me and also tried to freaking bury me alive!"

"Your exagerating, aren't you? Plus, did you not do something to her first?"

I tried thinking about what I could've possibly done to make her get back at me and all I could think of is beating her while we were training, but there's no way that's it... Then again...she did say something about kissing her in an angry way...

"Could she be mad because I almost kissed her?"

"You did WHAT?!" Juvia was completely red and with her hands to her mouth.

"Would you keep your damn voice down?! What's the big deal anyway? It's just a kiss."

"Just a kiss?! Juvia knows that to be kissed by someone you love would give you extreme happinness and everything turns pink and full of rainbows and-"

"JUVIA!"

"Eeek! I'm sorry...I was thinking about somebody..."

"And I have NOO idea who it was."

"..."

"Anyway...why did you mention love?"

"Well...you two are in love, aren't you?"

"Hell no! I just felt like kissing her is all."

"Mhmm..."

"What?..." I eyed her menacingly.

"Say what you want, but at least talk to her. I think she wasn't honest with you."

"I do what I want."

"Fine then. Don't say I didn't tell you so."

Who does she think she is?! I do what I want and when I want to!...Then again...she wasn't acting like her usual self...but it doesn't matter...

Before I knew it...I was outside the Guild, about to head for her house. I'm gonna regret this...

"Gray-sama! Gray-sama, please kiss Juvia!"

"Hell no!"

I sighed loudly at the sound of Juvia attacking that perv...Now that I think about it, I never saw that cosplaying cheerleader in the guild...where could she be? Whatever! If she's with Levy...I'll just force her to to a lap dance for Gray...that would form a riot between Juvia, Salamander and them...Gehee!

~Levy's P.O.V.~

"That good-for-nothing, iron-brained, metal-sucking-"

"Levy!"

"Eh?! Lu-chan?! You scared the life out of me!" How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you mumble insults about, I'm guessing, Gajeel." Lucy gave me a teasing look and had a mischievous smile on her face. I sat there on the bench, speechless.

"Guess I'm right." Lu-chan knows me too well, sadly. "I think his personality is rubbing off on you..."

"What? Why?!"

"Well…you were cursing him and insulting him about a minute ago…"

"Was not! Why would I waste my time on and idiot like him? Good-for-nothing little-"

"Levy."

"Well whatever!"

"Hahaha! What did he do anyway?"

"It's nothing really…nothing worth mentioning."

"If you say so…well I'll be going th-"

"He's always so full of himself and selfish! To think that he almost kissed me!"

I don't really know why I stopped Lu-chan from leaving… I guess I really wanted her advice…

"Umm he did what?"

"We were training for I don't know what reason and while he was accompanying me home we slipped because it was raining and he tried to kiss me since he was on top of me".

"More importantly…what were you two planning on doing at home? Already time to make babies? You're surprisingly naughty, Levy." The little blonde was mocking me.

"Hey!"

"Okay…okay. I'm sorry. Well doesn't that mean that he likes you? Don't you feel the same way?"

"I do not!" She's crazy if she think that I would like a guy like him!

"Well it's true that he was the one that hurt you and destroyed the guild…but he's been trying hard to be accepted by us. I think so anyway." Lu-chan had a point…

"I know that."

"And why do you dislike him so much? Are being honest? Because if so…why were you training with him in the first place?

"I don't know, ok?!

Lu-chan was bombarding me with all these questions and I didn't know how to answer even one of them. This is so frustrating!

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad…"

"No… I'm sorry for yelling. Even if I don't want to admit it…I do have feelings for him. I just don't know how he'll react and it's even worse now that I attacked him and made fun of him.

"It's fine, Levy. Remember? He was the one that wanted to kiss you!"

"I guess you're right!"

"Also, Gajeel probably wasn't even fazed by your insults!"

"Excuse me?" I stared at her…a bit annoyed.

"I'm just kidding you! Go on! Find him and be honest with him! No matter how creepy he can be!" She's not really helping…well she's done enough.

I started to walk away, but slowed down when I could hear her whispering something and tried to listen really hard. "Her attacks probably didn't do much either…"

"What was that?!"

"Aaah!I said that the I had a blast visiting a beaver!"

"Yeah right! Anyway…thanks for helping!" I said while I continued walking.

"No problem, Levy! Good luck!"


End file.
